Dragon love battle
by ProwlPony100
Summary: Prowl has fallin for a Dragon part human girl. Prowl says he is in love with her but something happens that may pull the plug on their relationship.Sari has a cousin. Soon the bots see there is more to their human friend than they thought. Can Prowl find a way to save his loved one in Dragon love battle.


**Dragon love battle **

**BREAKING NEWS EVERYONE! Autobots look at this! As you can see there has been a murder here in this very home the victim was a young lady. Why are humans so violint? The ladies family said that the killer was a man that looked to be about 30 years old. Why would he do that? The woman that lived next to them said the man had black hair and his clothes were made of latter. Shouldn't they be tracking the killer down? The police force has called in a detactive who I will now let speak to you. Thank you sir. Happy now Bumblebee? What ever. The bots turned their heads back to the T.V. I have found a clue that might give us a heads up on who this killer is. Autobots roll out. When the bots got to the seen they saw the young woman from the news with a metal stick that had a circle of glass on the top. When did this happen? Last night at 10:00  
O-clock. Thank you for letting me know. Wow. was all Prowl thought when he saw the young woman. Hello you must be the robot hero's I'v heard so much about. Why yes we are. Are you here to help? Yes what really happened here? We don't know yet but I think I'm on to something. The killer must have used a gun because I found a bullet in the the woman's chest leading me to think she got shot aleast twice in the same place. Then the police yelled. The murderer is at Sumdack tower! Oh no my uncle runs that place and my little couson Sari lives with him. Sari is your couson?! Yes and have to go.**

**At Sumdack towers.**

**Don't go near my daughter! Issac who was tied to a chair said. Or what? Or he will call me put your hands in the air and drop your wepion. The young woman said holding up two guns. ROSE GET OUT OF HERE! Hey don't sweat it. So you want a fight then I'll give you one! Well I see you got out of prison brother. No prison can hold me Rose. Just then the bots walked in and saw what was going on. Neat trick but your giant robot pals don't scare me. Roger said running at Rose. BANG! Rose shot him in the leg. AAAHHH! Rose went over and took his guns and knifes away. And for the record I don't even know this guys cuff him and put him in a tuffer cell this time so he doesn't get out. Rose said as she untied Issac and Sari. ROSE! I'M SO SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU! So how do you guys know Sari? They are my best friends. Okay Sari how did you meet them. They saved me when one of my dads creations went on a rampage and grabbed me. Well as long as they are nice I don't mind if you hang out with them...any-ways I got to go now the plants in my green house at the forest need watered and I need to get to bed after trying to solve this case bye. See yea tomorrow. Rose headed for her forest house.**

**Elsewhere.**

**Well that was new but why can I not get that black and gold one out of my head? Rose said as she entered her cottage. CRASH! Wow easy girl what's up? Not much. What no-one new was Rose could talk to animals and was talking to pet tiger. So how was your day? Busy the cubs were very hyper today let me ghess you solved another case because of your cat half? Yup and I met five giant robots. Wow that's pretty cool. I know but I think I have a crush on one of them. Cool when are you going to tell him? NEVER IN 10000 YEARS! Okay suit yourself. Hey why don't sing for all the other animals it might get that bot out of your head for a while.**

**I'm a Real Wild Child!Well I'm just outta schoolLike I'm real real coolGotta dance like a foolGot the message that I gotta beA wild oneOoh yeah I'm a wild oneGotta break it looseGonna keep 'em movin' wildGonna keep a swingin' babyI'm a real wild childGonna meet all my friendsGonna have ourselves a ballGonna tell my friendsGonna tell them allThat im a wild oneOohh yeah I'm a wild oneGotta break it looseGotta keep 'em movin wildGotta keep a swingin babyI'm a real wild childI'm a wild one Ooh yeah I'm a wild one Oh yeahI'm a wild oneOh babyI'm a wild oneGotta break it looseGotta keep 'em movin wildGotta keep a swingin baby I'm a real wild childWell, I'm a real wild oneAn' I like a wild funIn a world gone crazyEverything seems hazyI'm a wild oneOoh yeah I'm a wild oneGotta break it looseGonna keep 'em movin' wildGonna keep a swingin' babyI'm a real wild childI'm a wild one Ooh yeah I'm a wild one Oh yeahI'm a wild oneOh babyI'm a wild oneGotta break it looseGotta keep em movin wildGotta keep a swingin babyI'm a real wild childI'm a real wild childI'm gonna break it looseGonna keep it wildI'm a real wild childI'm a wild one Ooh yeah I'm a wild one Oh yeahI'm a wild oneOh babyI'm a wild oneGotta break it looseGonna keep 'em movin' wildGonna keep a swingin' babyI'm a real wild childI'm a wild one Ooh yeah I'm a wild one Oh yeahI'm a wild oneOh babyI'm a wild oneGotta break it looseGonna keep 'em movin' wildGonna keep a swingin' babyI'm a real wild child**

**Wow your singing was even better this time it sounded like you put all your heart into it. Rose blushed then went to bed. Night guys. Night Rose. The next morning Rose awoke the the sound of knocking at her door. Hey lily how are the cubs? Rooooaaar! Rose you up yet? Came Sari's voice. I'm just getting changed. Rose and Sari left Rose's cottage and started to walk. Hey Sari where are you taking me? You'll see. Sari said who was covering Rose's eye's. And here we are the autobot base. Cool let me ghess keep it a secret because the bots don't want any fans to get in or the cons to find it. How did you know? Being part cat does have its advantage's. Oh well welcome. Nice to see you...Rose was it? Rose nodded her head. So what are your names? The bots started to intrude themselves one by one. I'm Opitmus Prime the team leader. The name's Bumblebee I'm fastest in the team. Really then how about I race you in your car mode later? Okay but I'm not going easy on you. Fine by me. I'm Bulkhead the artest of the team. Cool maybe I'll join you later after I win my race aginst Bumblebee. I'm Prowl the teams ninja. Awsome a ninja finaly someone that is like me because I'm a ninja to. I'm Ratchet the medic. Cool a robot doctor. Rose started to look around and went for a walk around the base.**

**I've been looking for a driver who is qualified So if you think that you're the one step into my ride I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine Got a sunroof top and a gangster lead So if you feel it, let me know, know, know Come on now, what you waiting for, for, for? My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights? If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night 'Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5 Baby, you got the keys Now shut up and drive, drive, drive Shut up and drive, drive, drive I got class like a '57 Cadillac And overdrive with a whole lot of boom in the back You look like you can handle what's under my hood You keep saying that you will, boy, I wish you would So if you feel it, let me know, know, know Come on now, what you waiting for, for, for? My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights? If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night 'Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5 Baby, you got the keys Now shut up and drive, drive, drive Shut up and drive, drive, drive [Incomprehensible] what I got Get it, get it, don't stop, it's a sure shot Ain't a Ferrari, huh, boy, I'm sorry I ain't even worried, so step inside And ride, ride, ride So if you feel me, let me know, know, know Come on now, what you waiting for, for, for? My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights? If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night 'Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5 Baby, you got the keys Now shut up and drive, drive, drive Shut up and drive, drive, drive Shut up and drive, drive, drive Shut up and drive, drive, drive**

**Rose started to sing again. But this song got the atintion of the others.**

**Ai yai yaiAi yai yaiAi yai yaiWhere's my samurai?I'm searching for a manAll across JapanJust to findTo find my samuraiSomeone who is strongBut still a little shyYes I needI need my samuraiAi yai yai I'm your little butterflyGreen black and blue make the colours in the skyAi yai yai I'm your little butterflyGreen black and blue make the colours in the skyI'm searching in the woodsAnd high upon the hillsJust to find To find my samuraiSomeone who won't regretTo keep me in his netYes I needI need my samuraiAi yai yaiI'm your little butterflyGreen black and blue make the colours in the skyAi yai yaiI'm your little butterflyGreen black and blue make the colours in the skyAi yai yaiAi yai yaiAi yai yaiWhere's my samurai?Ai yai yaiAi yai yaiAi yai yaiWhere's my samurai?Ai yai yaiI'm your little butterflyGreen black and blue make the colours in the skyAi yai yaiI'm your little butterflyGreen black and blue make the colours in the skyAi yai yaiI'm your little butterflyGreen black and blue make the colours in the skyAi yai yaiI'm your little butterflyGreen black and blue make the colours in the skyAi yai yaiAi yai yaiAi yai yaiWhere's my samurai?Ai yai yaiI'm your little butterflyGreen black and blue make the colours in the sky**

**Wow you are a wonderful singer Rose. AAAHHH! You guys almost give me a heart attack! Sorry Rose we all heard you singing and you have a wonderful voice. T-thanks guys. Rose said blushing mostly because Prowl had heard her. Sorry but I gotta run. Rose said trying to hide she didn't like it when other people hear her singing the only one's she would sing to was her animals. Do you think she's okay? She only sings for her animals. 1 year past and Rose's crush on Prowl had gotten worse. Aaaaahhhhh! This is not my day. Rose said as she whacked the punch bag infront of her right of the hock. Rose it's okay just tell him. A teenage Sari said she had aged 8 years in one day and was now 16 years old. He will not feel the same way Sari. How do you know if you didn't tell him. I know because...I just know. Sari sighed she knew the two liked each-other but didn't show it. Fine don't tell him I'm not going to force you to tell him. Sari left Rose alone because she looked ready to cry. Why is it so hard to tell him? Beep Beep. Hello sir this is detective Rose here./There has been a rubbery at the bank./ I'm on my way. I gotta go guy's see yea later. Rose left the base and went to the bank. What was stolen? A giant ruby that was ment to go to the museum. There is only one person I know who is always trying to get gems her name is you will not belive it but her name is Ruby. An old rival of mine that I will not let get away this time. Rose got on her qwaud and zoomed of to where Ruby lived at. RUBY GET BUTT OUT HERE NOW! BANG! Rose was shot in the chest and Ruby ran while Rose tried to get her phone. Hello Prowl...can you get aaahhh!/Rose are you okay?/Call 911 the emergency hot line I'v been shot...by Ruby my old rival hur/Rose...ROSE!/ Prowl hung up and transformer to go to where the phone signal was and when he got there what he saw shocked him Rose was ling on the ground lifeless. ROSE! Talk to me say something. Prowl got no answer so he put his audio to her chest and heard very slow heart beats and she was bearly breathing. I'v got to get you to the hospital as soon as posable! Prowl ran as fast as he could to the hospital. I need help out here! He yelled and soon 3 doctor's came running out and a took Rose in on a stratcher. Prowl called Sari and her dad./SHE'S WHERE!?/Calm down Sari she's okay. Prowl said calmly Sari hung up and rushed down to the hospital. Sir? Yes what is it? Well I would of sent your friend out here but she is crying outside the sergary room any-ways its about your friend. Yes what about her? When she wake's up she might not know who you are any-more because there is a bit of brain damage. No she will remember because if she doesn't I will help her remember. Well she is out of sergary now and the hospital is big enough for you to fit in so if you want to see her go on in. Thank-you. Prowl headed in and was suddenly met by Sari who ran to him and started to cry. Prowl picked her up and held her close to his chest while he walk to the room where Rose was recovering in. Why did she not let the rest of us know. She propably thought use would go crazy when you see her. She look horrable. Shh Sari she need to sleep don't wake her. But look at her Prowl she's so lifeless. A sudden sound of consent beeping got their attion. Whats going on? Sorry but your gonna have to wait outside for a while. HURRY UP WE'RE LOSEING HER! Prowl and Sari sat outside the sergary room when they heard a faint shout. We're gonna have to shock her. 1, 2, 3 CLEAR! ZZZZZZZ AND AGAIN CLEAR ZZZZZZZ! Good work everyone. You may see her in 10 mins okay we need to run a few test's to see why this happened. Got it. Prowl I'm just gonna go home now I can't take seeing her like this any-more. Prowl nodded and Sari left. 10 mins later Prowl was aloud back and told about what happened. Hey Rose I don't know if you can hear me but...I love you. Prowl said but got no reply. I bet you wish you could get back at Ruby for doing this huh? You can't stop me that easy is what you would say...Ghess I'm just talking to myself here. Rose started to move but didn't say anything instead she just reached out and grabbed Prowls hand which confused Prowl. W-where am I who am I? Prowl heard her voice but what he heard made him frown. Rose your in the hospital. Who's Rose and who are you why can't I move? Your Rose and like I said your in hospital. Okay but who are you? Rose it's me Prowl come on try to remember. Sir we warned you that she might not even remember your name. No she does know me I know deep down inside she know me and everyone else. I feel like I'v seen you before but where and why? I knew she could remember all I have to do is help her get her memory back. Why is the name autobot stuck in my head? Rose listen to me try to remember what happened before you got here. I remember being infront of a warehouse and then falling to the ground and talking to someone after that nothing. Prowl could tell she was getting her memory back again. I know who you are now your Prowl the autobot ninja your always getting pestered by Bumblebee and my little cousen Sari. That right. Then if your here where is the team? Their back at base. Good then they won't be able to stop me from flying away and straching my wings. Wings what wings. Rose got up all to the shock of the doctors and went out of the room and outside with Prowl on her tail. ROSE WHAT ARE YOU! Rose started to change into a giant black and gold lizard with giant feathered wings and horns on her head. That's better hey Prowl what do you think of my dragon mode? You are a dragon? Sorry I kept it a sectret but I didn't want to scare you any-ways my real name is Rosezelda but everyone calls me Rose or Rosy for short. Rose started to fly and sniff the air then blow**

**Love is a burning thing And it makes a fiery ring Bound by wild desire I fell into a ring of fire**  
**I fell into a burning ring of fire I went down, down, down and the flames went higher And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire The ring of fire**  
**I fell into a burning ring of fire I went down, down, down and the flames went higher And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire The ring of fire**  
**The taste of love is sweet When hearts like ours meet I fell for you like a child [ From: . ] Oh, but the fire went wild**  
**I fell into a burning ring of fire I went down, down, down and the flames went higher And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire The ring of fire**  
**I fell into a burning ring of fire I went down, down, down and the flames went higher And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire The ring of fire**  
**And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire The ring of fire The ring of fire The ring of fire**

**Read more**

**RAAAAAAAAAAAA! Rose took to the sky and then grabbed Prowl seeing as she bigger than him now and flew to the base. RAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Stay clear! Huh is that a dragon? The autobots ran outside to see a giant dragon bigger than themselves. Wow Rose is that you? Yes Sari it is so you have nothing to fear. Wow you cool can you breath fire? Rose nodded and started to breath a blue flame. Sari are you sure she is your cousen? Yes Bee because she has come here for me. Huh what do you mean? It's time to show you the true me. Sari started to grow and her body changed and then the bots saw a smaller dragon but still bigger than them. Sari? Sari was yellow and white with a red tail and finally feathery and scaly wings. Rose was black and gold with blue wings and had gold feathers at the bottem of her really long tail to help her sore better. We take form of humans to stay hidden but are true forms are dragons and with that we'll be on are way. Rose said as she and Sari took of. AND DON'T WORRY WE'LL BE BACK WHEN WE WIN THE BATTLE. The two dragons let out a roar to say goodbye. RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Well now what?**

**2 Months later at the volcaino's.**

**Raaaaaaa! A giant blue flame burst out toward a black dragon that fell to the ground dead. How you holding up Sari? I'm fine but there's to many! We can do this Sari think about the bots fight for them because they fight for us! Your right Rose lets do this for the guys back home! The two put all of their heart's into the battle and won. We won lets go back to base it's been 2 months sence we last saw the bots.**

**Back at Detriot**

**RAAAAAAA! Their back! The two dragons landed infront of the base. Hey guys nice to you again. I take it the battle went well? Yes but we lost someone very dear to us. We lost my dad. Sari said finshing Rose's sentence. Oh Sari thats terrable. He died trying to stop the enemy leader but after killing my dad he flew out of the battle Primus only knows where he's at now but we will track him down which means we'll be staying in are dragons forms till he is gone. Well then come inside and get comfertble. The now whole again team went inside and Rose went to the training room. (YAWN) I better get some sleep. Rose said letting out giant smock filled yawn. Rose are you okay your hurt? I'm fine it's just a flesh wound I'll live. Okay but I was wondering do you want to go for a walk? How about we go for a fly?! Rose said as she grabbed Prowl and put him on her back and ran out of the base and took to the sky. HOLD ON PROWL I'M GOING TO GO VERY FAST! Prowl did as he was told and soon he saw a sound cone form around Rose she was going to break the sound bearier. BOOOOM! She made a sonic boom. Your going faster than the speed of sound. Rose give him a smile. I'm a sound and fire dragon and Prowl...I love you. Prowl never thought she of all people loved him. I love you too. Hold on things are going to get fast. Rose as Prowl held on and Rose did another sonic boom only there was a heart shaped sound circle that was black, gold and blue. A sonic love boom I finally did it. This amazing Rose how did you do that? Love did it because you confested your feelings for me I was able to push past the love bearier and create a sonic love boom. Hold on we need to get Sari and Bumblebee because we need riders for this battle. Battle what battle? The evel leader is back so get ready. SARI GET YOUR RIDER SHADOW IS HERE! Sari came flying out with Bee on her back. Lets go. The two flew as the bots said good luck. Lava hill dead ahead. Lets go in bring us in guys. The bots who now had sadle's and rane's flew down to the tarket and a might roar along with a flame so strong it could burn down two town came from Rose's mouth. Wow I never seen anything like that before that move is spoken of in legands. PROWL GET OF ME NOW THIS NEXT MOVE COULD KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T! No I'm with every step of the way. Rose flew at top speed and suddenly a double sonic boom erupted from Rose and she went flying into Shadow with a force that could make a mounten crumble. You never hurt another living soul ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR! Shadow fell to the ground dead as Rose landed on the ground and Prowl got of only to have fall to the ground. Rose what's wrong!? Prowl she has been hurt to bad she may never get back up. Sari said bowing her head as Bumblebee got of her. My life has come to an end thank you Prowl for everything. N0! Come on Prowl lets go home Sari said grabbing Rose as Prowl got on her back with Bee and she took of. The next day. Hey Prowl wake up. Rose is gone she's gone. Friends can be replaced...but luckly some friends don't have to be. Bumblebee said as Rose onto the base roof. Hey Prowl. But how you were killed? No I haddent died yet and ratchet pacthed me up now hope on. Prowl smiled and did just that. Where are we going? Who cares as long as we're together I'm happy. Same here lets go.**

**THE END**


End file.
